East Meets West
by Rinnyone
Summary: Your Basic Sesshoumaru and Rin love story, Rin in this is a demon that holds a great power that only a few know about but what will happen as Sesshoumaru and Rin are about to mate and enemy of the royal Inu clan takes the power away from Rin nearly costing her, her life. Will Sesshoumaru be able to save her or see her as a weakling now that your demon powers have been taken.


How long has it been since I last saw her? Her flowing brown hair her hazel eyes looking at me with the brightness of the sun.

I kept my shell as a good Inuyoukai should, but inside I was nothing more than a pup waiting for his mate to return to the castle so we could finally live together forever.

I smirk just remembering the first time I met her when we were both pups ourselves.

******* 10 years ago, ********** 

"Mother why on earth am I even doing this again I hate girls!" a tall, lean demon boy said. He had long silvery hair just as his parents. He wore his up in a high pony tail since he was just at the training grounds working on his own skills. He walked with confidence alongside his mother. For they both proudly wore the purple moon that was a symbol of their kingdom and clan.

"Because we are to find you a mate for when you take the thrown.' His mother said calmly for she was a beauty among her kind she also had the silver hair that was long down her back. Her kimono dragged behind her but did not stop her from gracefully walking to the throne room where they would meet the Inuyoukai of the east.

"I don't want to mate it does no one any good. Just look at what father did" Smack! His mother had just smacked her son in the back of the head for his rude words.

"Sesshomaru! Don't your ever say that again. Your father may have left me for another but we are still the rulers of this land. You are the heir, and we will make sure you do not do the same as your father and fall for a woman that is not your mate." The Lady of the west screeched at her son for bring up bad feelings with her.

"I apologies mother" The young Lord of the west bowed to his mother.

"Now let us put this behind us and get the throne room. The Lord and Lady of the East should be here soon with their own family."

Sesshomaru nodded to his mother and followed as they entered the white throne room that was covered in white marble and had splash of his clan's colors of red, purple, and gold.

At the end of the room sat his father on his throne of silver and gold with carvings of the great Inuyoukai true form of a dog.

In his lap was Sesshomaru's younger brother only a few years old still a small pup himself so he didn't know better and sitting next to the thrown on a cushion was his father's true mate Izayoi was a kind maiden and good to his father and even to his mother.

He still didn't understand how they were friends after what had happened. Sesshomaru still didn't like the smell that she or his so called younger brother had.

But this was his family and his mother said it will be this way for as long as they live.

GONG! GONG! GONG!

The alert was given the royal family of the east was fast approaching and would be in the walls of the castle in minutes.

********* Outside the Walls of the Western Castle, ***********

"Rin dear please don't get messy with that orange we are nearly to the castle" A woman with dark brown hair that reached down her back was sitting in the carriage watching her youngest as she mirrored her in a nice kimono of Green and Orange that was the colors of their kingdom.

"I won't get sticky if that is what you are worried about mother I'm just hungry from the journey and didn't need my stomach to make a nasty noise as I meet Lord Sesshomaru." The young woman with shorter brown hair and eyes that of light hazel brown that could shine just like the sun itself.

"Alright" My mother looked worried but she was an overprotective mother after what happened to me year ago.

'Mother don't worry, Rin will win the heart of the ice prince and live happily ever after." The tall lean man laid on one of the benches in the carriage he had deep brown hair that was in a high pony tail and held a sword to his side.

Rin grabbed one of the pillows near her and throw it at her brother.

"Shut up Yoshi" the young girl's cheeks turned red thinking of the reason they were finally leaving the east for the first time in her life.

"Yoshi, would you stop picking on our baby sister" came a huskier voice through one of the windows of the .

"No way Kyo this may be the last time I get to tease our little sister." Which did get Yoshi to sit up as he barked back at his older brother.

"Rin is not staying here we are here for a month then we go home. She can't mate at the age of 10 years old she will return when the time is right. This is just the introduction." Kyo the wisest of the eastern children stated.

Rin loved her brothers they were her best friends and confidants.

"Thank you Kyo," as an even huskier voice came from the side of the queen where the Lord of the East had been resting and listening to his family.

"Rin is far to young to even be doing an introduction if you ask me. The last one was horrible as it was." That last part he said low to himself but since all of them were demons themselves they all heard him loud and clear.

"Don't worry father this time I will be much stronger and I have everyone here with me." Rin put on her biggest smile. She didn't want her father to see that the past was still an issue for her.

"I know Rin, but we are going to still be on our guard here." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Gong, Gong, Gong

"I guess we are in eye view of the castle" the Lord of the East smiled thankful for the end of this long journey.

************ In the castle ***************

The grand doors opened for the new Royal family that just arrived and the carriage came to stop.

The lord and he's youngest son got out first as they helped the Lady and Princess Rin out of the carriage.

Kyo the oldest son came in eye view of his family after dismounting the dragon he was riding on.

"Rin let me escort you in" Kyo bowed with his arm out so that his little sister could wrap her arm around his.

"Of course, Kyo I would be grateful." As she we wrapping her arm they could hear their other brother "tch" to what they were doing.

Giggles could be heard from the young princess as they walked into the palace of the West.

As they walked Rin looked around and was amazed at the deep colors of the red and purple and how white everything else was except for a highlight of gold and silver here and there.

They walked a bit of the ways as they saw many statues of the great Inuyoukai of the past and some tapestries of the great battles of the past when they came to a room just as grand that they came from and saw the Lord of the West standing with his wife and mate next to them and their children just on the other side of them.

"Welcome clan of the East to the land of the West!" Taisho bellowed as he opened his arms wide to welcome their cousins from the land of the Sun.

"Hello Cousin it has been decades since I have last saw you" Rin's father said as he did the same jester and the two lords walked to each other and embraced in a hug.

"Kenshin, it has been too long how as the sea boarder of the East been fairing?" Taisho asked

"Very well and how has the forest of the West been treating you?"

"Amazing as always." Taisho smiled greatly

Rin started to think she has heard that the oldest prince was called the "ice prince" yet his father was so warm and happy.

"My lord Taisho let me introduced you to my family." Kenshin bowed as he backed away from his cousin and gestured to family to walk forward.

Sesshomaru's POV

As the Lord of the East came in he notices he was much like his own father he had black hair opposite of his father had the striped to show his statues of his clan in the deep red color. But he was tanner then his father not as fair and had a red sun on his forehead to show he was the Clan of the Sun unlike his family that was the clan of the Moon. The Lords army could rival that of his father it covered his chest and had the crest of the son in the middle where you were think a heart will be. It was well fitted to figure and he wore a red with belt that was that of orange and green he held only one sword where his father had three. Yet his father did kind of can take and give life.

"first is my Mate the Lady Miyu," a woman that was a bit short walked forward she also held the sun above her forehead but her hair was a light brown that slicked down her back she had a very graceful look to her. Her eyes were a light brown she was a sweet looking woman she came up and bowed to my father.

"It's a pleasure to meet the great Lord of the west Lord Taisho." Her voice was very soft like the light breeze she must have been trained well before mated to the lord of the east. To Sesshomaru if this was the mother then how would the daughter be that was now holding on to her brother as if she was ready to run.

"Next is my eldest Prince Kyo," The oldest son let go of the princess and walked forward and bowed deep he wore light armor but shadowed that of his fathers had the sun emblem on his forehead and middle of his chest same color belt but he had one more that was yellow. He also had the same black hair as his father with the same red stripes on his cheeks. Well he was the heir to the east so it was fitting.

He was older the Sesshomaru but not by many years. If he recalled it was maybe 2 or 3 years' difference.

"Hello Lord Taisho, thank you for your hospitality," the prince said as he came up and smiled at the lord of the west.

"Your more than welcomed my dear boy although I do say you are a spitting image of your father when he was your age." My father bellowed and patted the young lords shoulder.

"Now cousin my second son Prince Yoshi" another boy about my age came forward and he look more like the mother he had lighter hair and it was high up in a ponytail. He didn't wear much armor just shoulder protectors and had his sword hanging off his side with the same 3 belts as his older brother.

I was starting to think the yellow may be more of a representation of the lady of the east then their father.

As the second son bowed and rose back up and smiled at my father. Not a word which made me clinch my fist at such disrespect.

SMACK came the swift hit from the oldest son to his brother.

"ouch what was that for!" the younger growled at the oldest

"Thank Lord Taisho" Kyo said to his brother.

"For what we just got here" Yoshi said as he rubbed his head where he got hit.

"Don't worry young man, but that just means I hope you will show me your gratitude by sparing with me some day while you are here." The lord of the west asked.

Sesshomaru had to smile at this because that was his father's revenge to the young man that did disrespect him.

"Taisho, I do apologies for the younger son, but please take it easy on him in the sparing match."

Wow even the father knew what was about to happen to his own pup.

"But finally, the one that you will be wanting to meet his my youngest and most precious child Princess Rin." The last one came up and she was light on her feet. No sound was made in the great hall as she walked over to bow to the Lord of the West.

"My lord Father I do hope that this meeting will mean a great and happy future for both our families." She was well spoken means she was well educated for being so young and as I feared very light spoken like her mother but her eyes were different than any of her father. I couldn't stop looking at them as she looked at me and they glowed like the rays of the sun. She smiled at me and I could feel myself become flustered. What was wrong with me she was just a girl?

"My aren't you a beauty and still coming into your womanly body."

"Taisho!" My mother spoke and the lord of the west started to panic.

"You don't talk about a girl that would become your daughter like that you monster." My mother did have a way to put him in his place.

"Lady Suzu is right dear, that was very rude to say to the young lady." Said Izayoi. Now my father really panicked when he had both the women in his life after him for what he just did the Princess.

The feeling of the room was getting odd when the best sound in the world reached everyone's ears the Princess of the East started to giggle and it was as if I was hearing an angel laugh.

What the hell was wrong with me?

The introduction of my family took place after my father was reprimanded by the women of our family and I was introduced after my mother lady Suzu and Lady Izayou.

I walked forward to the cousins of the East and couldn't seem to keep my eyes off that girl that was to be my lady when we were older.

"Kenshin this is my son and heir Prince Sesshomaru." My father introduced me I bowed the Lord.

"I'm very glad you travel was swift and safe." I greeted.

"Well my boy I fear more what will happen here then on the road." The lord or the east responded which was what I was not expecting. What was this man thinking that we would harm our own cousins?

"Now Kenshin please don't tell me you fear I will do anything to your family." My father defended

"Not you Taisho or your family I just fear being away from my kingdom more than anything. Especially since the Wolf tribes seem to have negative feelings for my family."

"Makes sense my lord, but I do assure you that our cousins will always be welcomed in the western lands and kingdom." I gave my offer of them since I would be there son/brother in law and at this point there was not excuse I could give not to mate the girl that I keep starring at and having issues keep my stone face intact.

"That if very comforting my dear Prince, I hope the offer will last for many moons." Kenshin said as he bowed to me.

"Last now but not least lord Kenshin he is still young but I have a second son Inuyasha that should be around here somewhere?" everyone started to look around and my brother now was asleep on the pillow his mother was sitting on earlier.

"Oh, my how cute he is" the lady of the east stated covering her mouth and she giggled.

"It seems the wait was too much for him." Kenshin joined his wife in laughter. As did most of the room.

"Let prince Inuyasha sleep My lord Taisho he is still growing and needs much rest." I was surprise to see the princess was the one that boldly asked my father for the action.

Maybe she wasn't as soft and submissive from the person I thought she was earlier.

"Of course, my dear. Izayoi if you wouldn't mind getting him to his room we will retire to the dining room and start the feast for our guest. "Taisho asked his mate who bowed in response to the order and went to care for the child as we were shown the way to the dining room and about time I was getting hungry.

Well I know it has been a long time but I'm in the process of rewriting this store. I first wrote it years ago, but since then I had a child kill my computers with popsicles and have finally been able to get a new one and have been wanting to rewrite for a while I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last one. But I will be taking down the old for I will be doing a bit of a different plot line but very similar and if I like the old one still I will continue. Please review I would like to hear what you think. Thank you.


End file.
